The present invention relates to the field of printing. There are two general classes of printing, “cold” or “non-heat-set” printing, and “heat-set” printing. In either case, ink is applied to a substrate such as paper or paperboard. In cold printing, the ink applied to the substrate is air dried. The ink absorbs into the substrate. Heat-set printing uses drying lamps or heaters to cure or set the ink. Some inks are energy-cured and require ultraviolet lamps or electron beam devices to cure the ink.
Conventional dryers require power high power consumption and space. The present invention addresses some of the inadequacies of the prior art.